


Death by Poison

by yxnnefer



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxnnefer/pseuds/yxnnefer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Symptoms include falling in love with your best friend.<br/>No deaths whatsoever, just my first attempt at MomoRiko cuteness with some mentioned ships with no relevance. Those include: AoKise, MuraHimu, KagaKuro, MidoTaka and AkaFuri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death by Poison

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fanfiction for Kuroko no Basuke and my first fanfiction in many years.  
> I'm so sorry for my sins.

If Satsuki had to describe falling in love with Riko Aida, she'd say it was like being affected by slow-acting poison. There was no sudden realisation. There was no internal monologue. It was an invisible transfer from friends to something more. It just happened. And Satsuki was okay with it.

Satsuki remembers when she crushed on Tetsuya. There was no denying that she was head over heels for him. But what made then so different from now? With Tetsuya, her heart went crazy as soon as he had given her his popsicle stick. With Riko, her heart felt warm whenever they spent time together, yet she still knew it was love. 

She'd speak to someone about her feelings, but all of her friends were boys and stupid: Daiki and Ryouta had been avoiding their obvious sexual tension for a long time now; Atsushi and Tatsuya's relationship was cute, but difficult to understand; Shintarou was a tsundere with a lovely but way too pushy boyfriend; Taiga was way too oblivious to Tetsuya's obvious advancements and no one knew about Seijuro (wasn't he dating that cutie from Seirin?)

Before she knew it, Satsuki was putting extra effort into her appearance whenever they went out. She held her eyelid flat as she dragged her angled brush outwards, creating a flick of eyeliner. Examining her eyes in the mirror, she made sure they were even before applying cherry flavoured lipgloss. She was meeting Riko at a coffee shop in half an hour to catch up; Riko's been settling into the college life and Satsuki had been fretting over her final exams after all.

Their meet up would go the same as usual, with Satsuki coming up with so many wild ideas but never acting on them. She was a dreamer after all. 

"Hey, Ai-chan!" she had called upon entering the venue, Riko glancing up from the menu to smile at her. That smile, oh how Satsuki loved being the cause of it.

As soon as Satsuki sat down, the girls settled into a natural conversation. A quarter of an hour into the meet up, Satsuki felt Riko's hand resting gently on her knee. It was such a light touch, she was sure it was her imagination. The hand carried on and travelled up her thigh, and what a feeling it was. There were no cliché electric shocks that were described in the romance novels she grew up reading, instead, there was a pleasant comfort. 

Their lips met in a chaste kiss. Riko tasted of sweet mocha. She wished she could carry on tasting it forever, but the moment was over as quickly as it began.

"I - uh," Riko started, red faced, "I've been thinking about you non-stop." Satsuki nodded, willing Riko to go on, although she already knew what was going on, "And I... I don't want to ruin our friendship with something as... as silly as wanting to be your girlfriend."

"It's not silly," Satsuki argued.

Riko's eyes finally met her own, "S-so... What does that mean? For u-us, of course."

"It means, I'm in love with you," she said."

They paid for the coffee, walking out hand in hand. Riko seemed to have gained a little confidence. If only she knew how terrified Satsuki was. Love? Relationships? They weren't easy things to deal with, but with Riko she knew their friendship was strong enough to overcome anything. And that comforted her, so much so she was willing to throw herself head first into her first relationship with a girl.

"Do you..." Riko trailed off, squeezing her eyes shut as she regained her nerve, "...want to come back to my place?" Light pink dusted Satsuki's cheek but she nodded. Their hearts both bursting with joy as they walked to Riko's apartment. 

With a shaking hand, Riko opened the door. So many times had they retreated here, but this time wasn't like the others. Satsuki didn't have time to comment on how messy it had become since the last visit, already interlocked into a passionate kiss with her girlfriend as soon as the door had shut. It was awkward, neither of them well versed in kissing but it was okay. Everything they did seemed like the most logical thing to ever happen to either of them.

Their make out moved to the couch. Satsuki moaned quietly, too shy to shamelessly let out her pleasure, as tongues were added to the mix. Her hands grasped Riko's breasts through her shirt (they were perfect size in her opinion) when Riko suddenly pulled away from her mouth, panting for breath.

After that, they both flopped onto the cushions of the sofa, simply listening to each other's breathing. One of Riko's arms went to protectively wrap around Satsuki's waist. They fell asleep in that position, and slept soundly until last late.

"Oh my god." Satsuki panicked as soon as she checked the time on her phone. "My parents and Dai-chan will be worried sick about me!"

"Tell them you're staying with me," Riko said before yawning, barely conscious, "I can lend you some of my clothes to sleep in."

The corners of Satsuki's mouths turned upwards as she began to dial her home phone number. Her mother chastised her for being so reckless, but was ultimately glad she was okay. Daiki had then stolen the phone so he could yell at her, and tell her how stupid she was for making her parents fret. 

Riko had approached her after the phone call with what seemed like the biggest shirt she probably owned as well as a pair of pyjama shorts. Satsuki had taken them with gratitude, changing into them then and there. They've seen each other naked countless of times, no point getting prudish now.

Now lying in a proper bed, Satsuki had situated herself under Riko's arm, resting her head on Riko's chest. 

"Thank you," she murmured.

"I told you, it's okay. I love having you over," Riko sighed.

Satsuki looked up at Riko with her loving eyes, "No, I mean. Thank you for being you, Riko."

Riko's cheeks flushed red as she focused anywhere but Satsuki's totally serious face, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Satsuki."

And with that, Satsuki drifted off with a smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for staying until the end! Momoi and Riko deserve all the love in the world is2g  
> I'm very sorry for cheesiness you went through but meh. I treated myself.


End file.
